RPG-7
The RPG-7 is a rocket launcher that debuted in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified and Call of Duty Online, as well as making a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In the campaign, it is often used by OpFor, Ultranationalists, and Loyalists. It can be used to destroy Mi-24s, Mi-8s and BMP-2s and ammo is often available. If the infinite ammo cheat is on (campaign only), it fires indefinitely, making it the most lethal weapon to use the cheat with (along with the more controllable M203). However, this is counteracted by the fact that after a few shots, the player will have moved back from their original position significantly, possibly putting them in danger of a close-range explosion, and that after the first few shots a huge trail of smoke obscures the sights, making it nearly impossible to aim properly. Multiplayer RPG-7 x2 is a Tier 1 perk which will allow the player to spawn with 2 RPG rockets. However, this perk cannot be accessed if a player's primary weapon has a grenade launcher or grip attachment. The RPG cannot be hip-fired, as attempting to do so results in the sights being automatically brought up. RPGs are extremely inaccurate outside of medium range, as the rockets' flight path tends to corkscrew wildly beyond that. It is the main anti-vehicle weapon in the game. The RPG is typically used to shoot down enemy helicopters, as it is one of the few weapons that can do any significant damage to one in a single shot. One shot from a RPG alone will not be enough to bring down a helicopter, however, and a second RPG or a few more shots from a primary weapon are required to take one out, since one direct hit with an RPG does 1000 damage to a helicopter which sports 1100 Health; however Sonic Boom makes the RPG do 1400 damage; at this point, it can destroy a chopper with a single shot. Old School Mode The RPG-7 appears in Old School Mode, with one rocket and one reserve rocket. *Ambush - In the building with a staircase at the Marine spawn, near the M21 and the AK-74u. Gallery RPG-7_CoD4.png|The RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. RPG-7 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. RPG-7 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the RPG-7. RPG missile in flight.png|A close-up of the RPG-7 missile RPG-7 rocket dpad icon CoD4.png|The d-pad icon for the RPG-7 in multiplayer. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The RPG-7 appears as the only launcher in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The DS variant of this weapon is almost identical to the console version in terms of damage and reload time. Differences include the sights, the fact that it can be hip fired (though no reticule appears, forcing the player to use the sights for mid to long range combat), and it will leave a burn mark wherever it hits. Campaign In the campaign, the RPG-7 is available for pickup in the levels "First to Fight", and "Intervention". In "Intervention", if the player quickly kills the OpFor soldier using it, the player can use it to take down an Ultranationalist Mi-24. It can be seen being used by enemies in certain levels such as "Hard Impact" and "Exodus". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the RPG-7 is available again. But unlike the console and PC multiplayer, the RPG-7 is available as a primary weapon, not a perk (since there were no perks on the DS at that time). When selected, the player will spawn with one rocket in the launcher and five in the reserve ammunition, as opposed to two in the console and PC versions. However, once the rockets are used up, the player will be forced to use his/her side arm or swap the RPG for another weapon, making this an uncommon weapon in multiplayer. RPG-7_CoD4DS.png|The RPG-7. RPG-7_Iron_Sights_CoD4DS.png|Iron Sights. RPG-7_Inventory_CoD4DS.png|RPG-7's Inventory Icon. RPG-7 third person MWDS.png|RPG-7's third person model. RPG-7 projectile model MWDS.png|The projectile model. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is used by the OpFor, Brazilian Militia, and Russian Military in campaign, and is available in Special Ops. The RPG has different skins in the Campaign, ranging from normal, tan color to white in the snowy missions. When breaching a door with the RPG-7, the weapon identifier will show up as a USP .45. The RPG-7 is a very useful weapon against Juggernauts, as a headshot will kill the Juggernaut in one hit. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the RPG-7 returns as a secondary weapon instead of a perk. It is unlocked at level 65. It is one of the three launchers that come with two shots. The RPG-7 remains extremely inaccurate at long ranges, where it tends to curve off course though it is still far more accurate than it used to be in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Since it's an unguided rocket, flares from killstreak aircraft will not affect the projectile. However the RPG isn't a useful anti-aircraft weapon because the RPG-7, like the AT4, does not inflict as much damage to aircraft as compared to the other launchers (with many aircraft able to survive a direct hit from one) in addition to the rocket's inaccuracy and inability to track targets. It is only very useful against Harriers, due to their stationary position, or Pave Lows because they are large and fly low, or an Attack Helicopter if they fly low. The RPG-7 can only be fired via its rather bulky Iron Sights and cannot be fired from the hip. (However, if tried to hip fire the Iron Sights are automatically brought up which induces a very slight delay between pushing the fire button and the weapon actually firing). Because it travels generally in a straight line, the RPG-7 handles quite differently from the Thumper or the under-barrel Grenade Launchers, which fire grenades in a ballistic trajectory. Instead of aiming directly at an enemy soldier, it is most effectively fired at a wall, the ground, or a ceiling near the enemy allowing the splash damage to kill the target. The RPG-7 can strike Helicopters, Harriers, and other airborne targets. The unguided projectile obviously won't track countermeasures. Even though it lacks the power to bring down some targets in one shot, it is interesting to note that a single well aimed RPG-7 can destroy an AC130. The only other air vehicles that the RPG-7 can take down in one shot is the UAV and Counter-UAV, all of which fly very high and are very small or fast, making them nearly impossible to hit. For this reason most people use this weapon as an anti-personnel weapon. Many people may run around the map with an RPG-7 and try to get multi-kills and gain large amounts of XP. This is most common in large team games, where enemies tend to crowd around objectives or are spawn trapped. On maps such as Wasteland, Afghan, and Bailout it is widely used to clear out buildings. A popular tactic is to use the RPG's with a rifle with an under mounted Grenade Launcher with Scavenger and Danger Close, greatly enhancing the power of the RPG. However, this is commonly looked down upon by most players. The RPG's Iron Sights are somewhat obstructive, blocking the view of some of the area that the player is aiming at. Gallery RPG-7 MW2.png|The RPG-7 in first person view. RPG-7 Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron Sights. RPG-7_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the RPG-7. RPG-7 Empty MW2.png|An unloaded RPG-7. RPG-7 3rd person MW2.PNG|The RPG-7 in third person view. RPG-7 Rocket MW2.png|The RPG-7's rocket. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The RPG-7 appears again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three launchers available in game. It is the same as its previous counterpart, but uses a scope instead of iron sights and can't be hip fired. RPG-7_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The RPG-7. RPG-7_Scope Sights MW_Mobilized.jpg|The RPG-7's Scope. RPG-7_Inventory MW Mobilized.jpg|Inventory icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon The RPG-7 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon ''as an anti-tank weapon. File:Mw2fr2.jpg|The RPG-7 in ''Force Recon. Call of Duty: Black Ops 800-120 (SP), 160-70 (MP) 3000-1000 (DOA) Direct Impact: 256 (SP), 150 (MP) 3000 (DOA) |startammo = 1 + 1 (MP) |reload = 3.29 |radius = 5.7 m |sound = Firing the RPG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoSi2StuI14 |level = 12|rof = 300 RPM in DOA only}}The RPG-7 appears as the RPG in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The cross-hair remains the same as it was in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as do the iron sights. One change is its availability in Campaign, it is only obtainable in a few missions and spare rockets are close to nonexistent. Campaign The RPG appears in the missions Operation 40, Vorkuta, The Defector, Numbers, Project Nova, Victor Charlie, Crash Site, WMD, Payback, Rebirth, and Redemption. In Project Nova, it should be gained by using "give all" Cheats. Along with Crash Site, these weren't available to be obtained in the level. In WMD, a Spetsnaz soldier shoots at the bridge to stop Hudson from crossing, causing Harris to plummet to his death. In Payback, one can be found in the left side where some VC will drop down and attack before he walks under a narrow square hole. There were even more on the other levels. Multiplayer The RPG is the second launcher unlocked, and is available at level 12 for . It comes with a rocket in the chamber and another rocket in reserve. However, if Scavenger Pro is used, the RPG will start with one in the chamber and two reloadable rockets (3 total). The RPG packs less damage than the other RPGs in previous Call of Duty ''games, especially with the reappearance of the Flak Jacket perk online. Despite this reduction, it is still useful for taking out groups of enemies with one rocket. Beware however, the RPG is wildly inaccurate when fired at medium to long distance, often veering away from the intended target. The weapon is decent for taking out Attack Helicopters, because if the player has a clear shot, it will take only one rocket. Nonetheless, it has a large chance of missing due to its above mentioned accuracy. Other targets such as the Chopper Gunner are nearly impossible to take down, so a Strela-3 or M72 LAW is recommended as they are better suited than the RPG for anti-air roles. Due to a patch, on the PlayStation 3, PC and Xbox 360 versions of the game, in Gun Game, the Grim Reaper was replaced by the RPG in tier 16 until late April 2011, when a new patch brought back the Grim Reaper to replace the RPG. Zombies It also appears in Dead Ops Arcade as a pick-up. The player can use it for several seconds as a fully automatic weapon. It can penetrate through hordes of zombies when shot, and will be discarded short after. Gallery RPG BO.png|The RPG. RPG_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights. RPG_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the RPG. RPG Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the RPG. RPG-DOA.jpg|The RPG in "Dead Ops Arcade". RPGLAW.jpg|A rocket comparison between the RPG and the M72 LAW showing the LAW's rocket travels faster. RPG_Empty_BO.png|An empty RPG in first person. RPG_Rocket.png|A fired RPG rocket. RPG Stats BO.jpg|The RPG's Multiplayer stats. File:ELITE_RPG-7.png|Render of the RPG. RPG-7 pre-release BO.png|The RPG as it appears in the Black Ops Customization trailer Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The RPG-7 appears as one of the Missile launchers of the game, along the M72 LAW. It is single shot and has similar but more simplified iron sights than the console version. It also has much less power, taking more than 3 rockets to destroy a helicopter; however, it is much more accurate and has more spare ammo, as well as a faster reload. In multiplayer it is unlocked for the enemy faction after 150 kills with the Ithaca M37. It doesn't need to be aimed down sight in order to fire. Gallery RPG-7 BODS.jpg|The RPG-7. RPG-7 Iron Sights BODS.jpg|Iron Sight. Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish An Russian soldier uses a scoped RPG-7 to shoot down an AC-130. Here the rockets are depicted as heat-seeking projectiles, unlike the ones in the games of the series. An unscoped RPG is used by another enemy to fire at the team, wounding John "Soap" MacTavish. RPG-7 Op Kingfish.png|The RPG-7 destroying the AC-130 in "Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The RPG-7 appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 wielded by Russian soldiers and African Militants. Multiplayer This weapon is unlocked at level 80, making it the last weapon to be unlocked. A notable trait of the RPG-7 is that it has the quickest draw speed of all launchers, making it ideal for support classes. It has approximately the same accuracy as it had in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which means that it has the tendency to veer off target at long range, and even at close ranges it is possible that the rocket will miss the desired target completely. Due to this, it is advised to take shots at windows and other small targets from a close range, shots from a long range will almost certainly miss the target. The RPG-7 maintains the ability to kill a Juggernaut with one shot to the head from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The RPG-7 was also seen in the Infected loadout "Jugg vs MK46", where it was the secondary of the survivors. However, this playlist has since been removed. Survival Mode It can be acquired in Survival Mode as an Equipment, along with Claymores or C4, with four rockets maximum. Restocking ammo from the Weapon Armory does not give rockets for it, and ammo must be bought two rounds at a time as Equipment. It also replaces the player's currently held weapon. Gallery RPG-7_MW3.png|First person view of the RPG-7. RPG-7_Iron Sights MW3.png|The RPG-7'S Iron sights. RPG-7_Reload MW3.png|Reloading the RPG-7. Inner Circle Soldier RPG-7 Seatown MW3.png|An Inner Circle member with an RPG-7. Trailer RPG-7 MW3.jpg|A RPG-7 projectile flies through the air in the streets of Paris. Slung RPG-7 MW3.jpg|A RPG-7 on the back of a player in the Multiplayer map Seatown. Fired RPG-7 MW3.jpg|A player firing the RPG-7 in the Multiplayer map Arkaden. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The RPG-7 reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. For the first time in the series, it can be fitted with a scope. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is available during the 1980's portion of the campaign (the weapon can be unlocked for use in any mission). Its counterpart in the mission in 2025, as well as multiplayer and Zombies, is the RPG. Campaign The RPG-7 is used by the Menendez Cartel in "Time and Fate", and by the Mujahideen in "Old Wounds". It performs similarly to the previous games. Gallery RPG-7 model BOII.png|A render of the model. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The RPG-7 reappears as the RPG in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Ghosts The RPG-7 briefly appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a set-piece weapon that is not obtainable by the player. It is used by Federation soldiers in the mission "Struck Down", where they use it from the stadium's stands against the Ghosts team. An enemy also uses it during the breaching part in "The Ghost Killer", where he attempts to fire it at Logan, only to be shot in return, but during the process he accidentally fires a rocket at the train's engine. RPG-7 The Ghost Killer CoDG.png|RPG-7 in The Ghost Killer Trivia General *Sometimes, when the RPG-7 is shot and the player is killed as it flies toward the enemy, the rocket will disappear. This can be seen in the killcam due to the fact that the smoke trail stays but the rocket is not seen. This is simply because of the nature of killcam, where if the player shoots right before getting killed, the bullet/projectile is not seen. *The RPG-7's serial number is 0108SD-IW. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the HUD icon of the RPG-7 is shown with a scope. *In some cases (such as in Black Ops II, when the player shoots at a technical), the rocket from the RPG turns away from the target. *When sprinting in 3rd person in the Modern Warfare series, the RPG-7 is shown on the shoulder but in 1st person, it is shown in front of the stomach. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The kill icon for the RPG-7 shows it with a scope instead of Iron Sights. *In the level "Wolverines!", many Rangers will try to shoot down the enemy Mi-28 with RPGs. If the player waits long enough after the enemy gunship has arrived, a Ranger will shoot it down with an RPG, as the RPG curves into it no matter what. *In the level "Museum", the player can have the RPG-7 off the shelf and an RPG-7 picked up from a dead enemy at the same time. *If the player acquires the RPG-7 in the mission Exodus and fires it, it will immediately fly towards Honey Badger. *The serial number on the side is "SN 151-IW-0945" and below that is a registration number "REG 111-040-83". Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) *When the player runs out of ammo, if aiming down the sight, the player can notice that there is still a rocket visible in the launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *On "Stronghold", it is possible to shoot down a helicopter with an RPG placed on a wall. However, the launcher is empty but it still fires a rocket. *When sprinting in multiplayer, the rocket will sometimes clip through the barrel of the launcher. ru:RPG-7 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Launchers Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Launchers Category:Call of Duty Online Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Weapons Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Weapons